Sangre con pasion
by KamonKaze
Summary: En los ojos del defensa nº 2 no hay ansias por vivir, con la ayuda de Goenji -quien ama- la escuela se convirtira en un terror.


Sangre con pasión [GoenjixKaze] one shot- lemon

Mi vida es tan aburrida…o eso pensé yo, desde hace como 5 meses conocí al chico de mis sueños, o mejor dicho de mis pesadillas.

Un día normal salía de hacer unas compras para mi amigo, pero no encontré nada del gusto del helado-alien, pero bueno me decidí ir, era de noche y la noche de ese día quería ofrecerme uno de mis mejores días, porque desde ese día, todo cambio para mí en todos los sentidos, sé que para muchos esta experiencia sería un trauma, pero mí no, al contrario.

Como de costumbre cogí un callejón que me llevaba directo a casa, como nunca pasaba nada, pase como si nada, pero al caminar, sentí como si alguien me siguiera, me voltee y no vi nada, jure que era mi imaginación, me encamine hasta que le vi a él, Goenji Shuuya un compañero mío de clase y de equipo, estaba matando a un vagabundo de la calle con una pistola, mi cuerpo se estremeció al verlo, era como si me excitara al verlo con ese arma y su rostro lleno de sangre. Me vio, rápidamente me apunto con ese arma, del miedo que tenía, me miro con intenciones asesinadas, yo tan solo baje su arma, me acerque a ese rostro manchado de sangre, sorprendido de mis actos se dejó llevar pero sin soltar el arma.

Lamí esa sangre fresca y caliente de su labio, cada vez me excitaba más y al parecer, él también, dejo caer su arma y en ese mismo lugar me entregue a él, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al notar como bajaba su mano con sangre a mi miembro erecto, estaba en un clímax, por alguna razón la sangre en él, me llenaba por dentro, solté varios gemidos del placer. Goenji ahogo mis gemidos y suspiros con sus besos, haciendo bailar mi lengua con la suya, me sentó encima suyo, me beso con desesperación mientras dejaba la sangre de ese hombre muerto en mí, la mirada de aquel hombre mirándonos con horror hacia que me excitara más, deje que Goenji me penetrara sin antes lubricar mi entrada, al hacerlo solté lagrimas del dolor mezcladas con el placer sádico que sentía en ese momento, me aferre al él.

-Ma…mas…-roge en mis gemidos, él me obedeció sin más, las embestidas que cada vez eran más intensas, era como si mi interior se produjera mil descargas a la vez y no pudieran controlarme más, gemí, y gemí, con más fuerza, hasta correrme encima de él, y él dentro de mí.

Desde ese día, fui suyo y para demostrarlo, ese mismo día, con un vidrio roto en mi antebrazo me corte poniendo las iniciales, "G.S" de Goenji Shuuya y él hizo lo mismo, con las iniciales, "K.I", ahí empezó nuestro enfermo amor.

Los días pasaban y yo deseaba más sangre, algo con que sentirme más lleno que me hiciera sentir en mi piel que me la arrancasen, y Goenji quería probar su nuevo cuchillo en la piel de alguien, a toda costa. Nuestra primera víctima perfecta, era mi mejor amigo, le tendimos una trampa, en el gimnasio de la escuela, cuando llego ingenuo le acorrale dejando a Goenji hacer su trabajo, toda esa sangre salpicar encima mío me volvió loco, mi risa era una prueba de ello, Goenji me veía con satisfacción, cuando termino con el cuerpo, dejo un charco de sangre sin dudarlo me agache a probar esa estupenda sangre, Goenji colgó el cuerpo boca abajo de Mido, sus ojos mostraban miedo, una lagrima salió de su cuerpo.

Goenji y yo, lo estábamos haciendo enfrente del cuerpo sin vida de mi amigo, me puso a cuatro, mientras Goenji me embestía con fuerza manchando mi cuerpo con la sangre de este, yo con la enferma idea en mente, bese al frio cuerpo de Mido.

Después de aquello, la noticia corrió por todo el instituto, Hiroto estaba muy mal, verlo así daba muy mala impresión, el único que sospecho de mi fue….Endou Mamoru…pero eso fue después de días pasados, tras las numerosos asesinatos ocurridos en el centro los siguientes fueron: Tachimukai, Nagumo, Atsuya…todos descuartizado, mezclado entre sí, dos de ellos estaban perfectamente cocidos por las partes del cuerpo del otro, yo disfrute con esa sangre, mi amado Goenji disfruto tanto que esa mezcla entre el olor a putrefacto y nuestro propio olor del amor que generábamos entre nosotros, todo era un fragancia divina para nosotros, disfrutaba cada vez que Goenji me hacia el amor con esos cadáveres mirándome, gemía y gemía con más placer, y me embestía, mordiéndome en mi cuerpo, lamiendo la sangre de esos cuerpos, yo devoraba cada centímetro ese de cuerpo curtido en sangre, de la pelea que tuvo con Nagumo…no fue fácil de asesinar, mi cicatriz en el cuello es una prueba de ello.

Al día siguiente en el recreo me agarro con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡Confiesa!-me obligo con temor en sus ojos y sus manos sudorosas.

-¿el qué?-lo mire con normalidad

-Tú y Goenji, algo tenéis en mano, y no me fio-zarandeándome con fuerza viendo en mi antebrazo mi marca, se asustó al verlo, no me quedo remedio, tenía que acabar con él, si no mi enfermo amor con Shuuya se acabara, y eso no dejare que pase.

-¡Déjame estúpido! –lo empuje contra el suelo zafándome del agarre, cogí lo primero que vi –un palo – y le empecé a pegar con él, hasta que el mismo me di con este dejándome fuera de posibilidad de escapar. Me miro feamente con desprecio, yo le sonreír con hipocresía.

-¡Ahora pagaras por todos los que habéis matado! –amenazándome, cuando iba a pegarme, Goenji apareció de la nada atacándole.

-¡Suelta! Kazemaru es mío –enseñando su brazo con mis iniciales.

-Estas obsesionado, os habéis pasado, ¿Qué te pasa, Kaze?, yo pensé…-mirándome con pena.

-¡No le mires! No tienes derecho –golpeándole cada vez más, solo observe cada golpe. Sus ojos mostraban lastima, creo que me amaba, pero yo ya he decidido a quien amar, y tu Endou me despreciaste.

-Goenji…-me levante, le abrace por detrás, y le susurre. – Se mío por última vez. –cerré mis ojos.

Llevamos el cuerpo de nuestro capitán al club, donde su sangre nos estaba delatando, él había muerto y yo, quería disfrutar por última vez aquel placer tan delicioso que se siente al juntar la muerte con el amor, o sexo, llamadlo como queráis.

Goenji me abrazo fuertemente, me agarro de mi cabello, me miro con ira.

-Te amo Kazemaru, escapemos juntos. –susurrándome

-Te amo, Goenji –recostándome en el suelo al lado del cuerpo inerte de Endou. Me quito la ropa lentamente, miro mi cuerpo con lujuria, y yo solo le miraba, lamio mi cuerpo, cada centímetro de mi piel, me besaba: mis labios, mi cuello, mis manos, todo mi ser. Después de besarme, me dispuso hacerme suyo totalmente, introdujo su miembro dentro de mí, la sensación era tan grande que gemí con mucha intensidad, mi cuerpo desnudo se mezcló con la sangre que salía irremediablemente del cuerpo muerto de nuestro capitán. Las embestidas eras más intensos, como llegas de ira, pero…era tan delicioso sentir esa sensación. Suspire, gemí, me aferro con fuerza a Goenji, pensé que mi cuerpo se rompería, mi cuerpo se llenaba de calor, una fragancia exquisita por mezclar todos los sabores, y olores…de la muerte.

Al terminar, me quede dormido en los brazos de Goenji recostado en la pared, acariciaba mi pelo. Sabías que venía ahora. Las pruebas nos llevaban a nosotros dos. Con un cúter que tenía en mi bolsillo, puse en mi brazo con cortes, "G.S para siempre juntos…tras la muerte también."

Goenji también hizo lo mismo, cogió mi cúter y escribió lo siguiente. "Le das sentido a este absurda vida que es la mía" .

Por último, los dos nos aferramos abrazándonos los dos, mi amado tiro un mechero y prendió fuego al club, y la sangre de Endou era buen combustible.

Yo, solo sonreí, encontré el sentido de mi vida, "Goenji Shuuya" y mis amigos, de los cuales lleve conmigo, y también a mi amor platónico.

Las llamas consumía todo, pero nos mantuvimos tranquilos cerramos los ojos a esperar la muerte. Al parecer Endou no estaba del todo muerto, gritaba ayuda, quería salvarse, pedía ayuda a mi amor verdadero, le ignoramos.

Fuimos consumidos por el inmenso fuego del infierno.

Pero nuestro amor persevero hasta hoy, nos recuerdan con nuestro "amor enfermo".

-.-.-.

FIN.

-.-.

Disfrutad,

¿Comentarios? Se agradecera.


End file.
